kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caoin Kairi
'''Character First Name''' Kairi '''Character Last Name''' Caoin '''IMVU Username''' xKireiHimex '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' ''18'' '''Date of Birth''' ''03-04-81(After Naruto's dead.)'' '''Gender''' ''Female'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Yukigakure'' '''Height''' ''5'6'' '''Weight''' ''55'' '''Blood Type''' O+ '''Occupation''' Kunoichi '''Scars/Tattoos''' Tattoo: Kitty stripe's '''Affiliation''' Yukigakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''Kairi her personality: She is calm and quiet. She is strong but a strong hearted and a good person. She help's those who needs her the most. Kairi her love for Origami came to excist when she was in the orphan house for a few years and all she could do is making origami or reading books. Kaira has her happiness back. Her family. What would she do without them? what would she be without them??, that's a question.. But this is here and now. She has her family back and she was happier as ever. No bully No Enemy. Nothing.'' '''Behaviour''' '''''Kairi is a calm and quiet type. She is strong heated and graceful,Always wishing to help those who needs her. She loves her family very much. As her love for origami sometimes is way to much. at moment's all she can do is making origami. But she would read book's if it's needed. Just dont start about her past or she would rage at you for doing so.''''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"I protect those i love"'' '''Summoning''' ''None.'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Caoin Clan Family Caoin Castiel Big Brother Caoin Yukihime Niece Hatsumomo Caoin Niece '''Ninja Class ''' ''Chuunin / Anbu in training'' '''Element One''' ''Earth'' '''Element Two''' ''Fire'' '''Weapon of choice''' Duel Katana '''Strengths''' Ninjutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu '''Weaknesses''' Intelligent Stamina '''Chakra colour''' Purple '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 13''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 9''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total: 40''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] Genjutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Flower_Petal_Escape Genjutsu:_Flower_Petal_Escape] C -Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique] D - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Flower_Mist Demonic_Illusion:_Flower_Mist] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Double_False_Surroundings_Technique Demonic_Illusion:_Double_False_Surroundings_Technique] C - Rank Earth Release [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Rock_Section_Cane Earth_Release:_Rock_Section_Cane] D -Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_Spears Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_Spears] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Dome Earth_Release:_Earth_Dome] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_River Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_River] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Fist Earth_Release:_Earth_Fist] C -Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Dragon_Bullet Earth_Release:_Earth_Dragon_Bullet] B - Rank Fire Release [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique]C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet] B - Rank Taijutsu [http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu:_Stance_of_the_tiger Stance_of_the_tiger] D - Rank [http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu:_Hiding_tiger Hiding Tiger] C - Rank '''Allies''' Yukigakure '''Enemies''' The one's that killed her parent's and the one that killed her sister in law '''Background Information''' '''The Begining''' Kairi was born on 4th may eighty one. Amongst herself she had a older brother that was seven year older then herself his name is Castiel. After a year off 3 . When Kairi just got 3 years old. and her family got attacked. As her parent’s died that very day. All that was left was herself and her older brother. But they got separated caus Kairi was to young to be left alone as well as her brother was to young to take care off her. So Kairi got taken by other people to live at their home. But those people couldn’t take care off her after they took her to a other village inside Iwagakure. So she got placed inside a orphan house. There she met new children as she had a bully caus she looked different then them they said only caus she had purple hair and kitty slashes on her face. Kairi was unhappy here after she turned six years old she started to make origami just for fun She didn’t had anything else to do then being bullied by the bully she still had in this orphan house she got to know the name off her bully Masamune. After she got to know his name she would start to talk to him trying to let him stop bully her. But he wouldn’t stop caus she was still different he said. Kairi lived for five more years in the orphan house she was eleven by then. All she did was making origami she took that in as her hobby and she started to read books. On a day Kairi walked over to the head off the orphan house she asked if she could go. The director said she could under a circumstantial that she had to find a home or anything to live. Kairi agreed as she started to pack her stuff. As she then went out. Travel to Yukigakure Kairi walked over lands for days as she reached the lands of Yukigakure She had a picture with her from her and her brother was she able to find him here yet again? She knew she came from here it stands on the picture as the land looks familiar also. But the very second she just reached the land she got attacked by a spy from a other village a spy that came here to inspect the village for war. Kairi with no fighting skill’s or anything else was scared for the guy the guy had a name Miyamoto. But after he told her he name he didn’t show any sympathy as he started to attack her as he grabbed her by her waist. Kairi started to scream after she did so even though it was useless caus the village wouldn’t hear her Miyamoto knocked her out as she got thrown down on the ground as the spy flew the scene. When she woke back up she would rub her head a bit as she wondered what just happened why he was here what was his plan?, Just as Kairi took her picture from the ground she saw a man walking around he looked familiar. Kairi looked at her picture. Could it be? Her brother? At older age?. Kairi stood up as she would scream for him. After he came to her as they had a talk and they eventually got to know they were family as in brother and sister he took her home. Once she came there she got to know his wife a beautiful woman that she was. Kairi was happy for her brother that he found her as she smiled. As her brother started to raise his own family Kairi would be an aunt to his kids as she was happy to have niece’s Kairi got promoted to genin as she was training everyday. The day off the attack on the village After another year passed the village got attacked, was this the spy’s doing she saw years ago?? Kairi was with her brother’s wife as they got separated after she got taken away by an unknown person. Kairi started to scream for her brother as she saw someone else he attacked her brother’s wife as she then got killed as the person took his eye’s. Kairi looked shocked as she was unable to move or to make even a sound to let her brother hear her once more. After she got thrown down on the ground she snapped back into reality. She would crawl down to her brother’s wife as she couldn’t look at her as tears would flow down as she looked up it seems her brother had arrived aswell as she looked at him with shocked but teary eyes. “I’m sorry brother it’s my fault I should have helped her.. I should have..” Kairi muttered to herself in tears as she would stand up to let her brother with his wife’s body as she didn’t noticed someone else was with him. After the years she was living here she never got to know his name yet all she matters for now was her brother and what he was going to do now.After he was ready with both of her niece’s to burry his wife Kairi placed some flower’s down on his wife’s chest as tears would flown down more. “You never deserved this” She would say whispering. Everything back to normal.. it looks like. A few weeks later her brother went out with the person known as Kihaku they went out to revenge his wife and to take back what didn’t belong to that person. His wife’s eyes.. Kairi turned eighteen years old and became a chuunin as soon as her brother got promoted to be Kage from there one her live started with her brother her niece’s and everyone else she met in this village. She will be a great Shinobi to make her family proud and even his wife she never forgot about.. she always promised her to make them proud and be there for them and their children and so she will. At the age of 18, Kairi was still a Chunin On Her brother's team with her Bestie Myrah. They have a great time together as she is very happy that she came to this village that she found her brother right here even though he is a Kage right now and even her Sensei. She loves her Bestie much. as she will do everything to protect her against every evil that excists in this world as her Bestie will do the same fo her. They gonna train hard together and solo to be a great Team that can maybe combine their power's together if it must. '''Roleplaying Library''' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: [http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_RP~_02/15/13 Gate_RP~_02/15/13] Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by:'''